Captive
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Now that Megamind has successfully and unexpectedly killed Metro Man and taken over the city, what more could he possibly need with Roxanne Ritchie? WARNING: Very graphic rape, weapon use, and mild language.
1. Part 1

**Can't believe I've written a Megamind fan fiction. The only other thing I've ever written for that was animated was Teen Titans, and that was a long time ago. But I can't help that I'm in pure love with this movie. I know people on here have written Rated M stories for this movie, but I feel awful degrading this kid's movie with my smut-filled writing. Ah who cares? But really I wish they would have given a more compatible character to write Megamind slash for. Although I really did like Roxanne and Megamind as a romantic couple in this movie, this idea just popped into my mind and I had to write it.**

**WARNING: This story contains explicit, graphic rape. I don't usually put warnings for my stories but when it has this particular subject matter in it I always do. So if you are uncomfortable with this topic then I suggest you click the back button now.**

**I don't own Megamind.**

Roxanne gave a bored sigh, her vision restoring itself as the burlap sack was yanked from in front of her face. Taking in a deep breath, she tasted the semi-clean air on her tongue, expelling the disgusting aftertaste of the hot material that formally surrounded her head. Tugging on her wrists a bit, she realized that she had been bound by rope, itchy and irritating to her fair skin. Blinking slightly to regain her full sight, she then let her face drop, her expression predictable and aggravated. "Nice to see you again Megamind," she sarcastically frowned.

The super villain let that sly grin spread across his blue hued face, his lavender tinted ears rising as he began to chuckle lowly. His mix-matched sidekick, Minion, was standing by his side, towering above his height with this artificial ape-like body, small but adorably dastardly face peering at her. "Very nice to see you as well, Miss Ritchie."

This had been his game for the past five years or so. Kidnap Roxanne, call out Metro Man, get beaten to a pulp, get thrown into prison. It seemed to be pointless, but it was what it was, and that's the way the hero/villain game was played. Although he would never admit it out loud, Megamind always enjoyed this routine. But now that he had successfully and unexpectedly destroyed his arch-Nemesis, he had began to feel an emptiness inside that he thought nothing could fill.

So what better to do than try and relive that old routine and kidnap the damsel in distress one last time, seeing if the burned out flame inside of his evil heart would rekindle itself?

"What's the point? You've killed Metro Man, you've taken over the city...what could you possibly gain from kidnapping me?" the brunette beauty asked, her shoulders raising in confusion as she stared at the mad genius. Minion turned in his glass tank, also staring at his leader with the same doubtful look that Roxanne held on her face. Megamind hadn't informed him of a plan as of what to do to the reporter, and he was beginning to think that the big-headed alien hadn't either.

"Minion, I order you to leave," he suddenly spoke, not even moving his eyes away from the woman to look at his sidekick. The small fish-like creature frowned, glancing over to Miss Ritchie and then back to his leader. Megamind sounded serious, more so than ever, and Minion didn't want to take his chances. Quickly making his way towards the door, he stopped to look back, before shutting the giant metal opening and disappearing behind it.

"Okay, what's going on?" Roxanne let a single eyebrow raise, the other furrowing in suspicion as Megamind slowly strode over to the door, flicking the lock to make sure his friend wouldn't rudely interrupt what he had in store for his favorite anchor woman.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Attempting to turn her head to see Megamind, who was still behind her, Roxanne was unsuccessful, and sat in the chair rather silently, feeling a bit on edge. Megamind had never kidnapped her without the factor of Metro Man coming to her rescue. What could he possibly want with her now? Suddenly she felt a leather clad hand slide around her jawline, petting up her cheek and through her short brown locks slowly. "Let go of me Megami-"

Roxanne's body froze, feeling the villain's hand grip around her face, his fingers pressing into the hollow of her cheek as his small purple hued lips gently kissed against the nape of her neck. "Wh-what are you doing?" she shuddered, his long, slick tongue gliding up the tendon of her throat, bringing his lips back to a close on her inner jaw. Whimpering through her pursed lips, she felt Megamind's breath roll across her ear, his voice low and lust-filled in her head. "Taking the only thing I've ever really wanted."

She squealed, his unoccupied hand coming up and sliding underneath the thin fabric of her light pink shirt, cupping around her chest and squeezing, feeling her soft breast in his hand for the first time. "Mmm, just as I always imagined," he purred in her ear, his other hand still holding her head steady, her struggling actions making the chair shake underneath of her, but the legs remained unmoving as it was bound to the floor by bolts. Megamind laughed slowly, his mouth wrapping around Roxanne's ear and sucking softly, relishing the pitiful sounds that were emanating from her forcefully closed mouth.

He pushed away from her, letting go of every part he was holding and Roxanne exhaled loudly, sucking in a deprived breath as she watched her kidnapper walk around to face her, a delighted smirk stuck to his cheek. Roxanne's eyes were wide and terrified, knowing now exactly what he had in store for her. "Please, Megamind...please don't do this," she pleaded with him, her dark eyebrows turned up and afraid.

Megamind's feet began to bring him forward, the sound of his leather boots contacting the concrete of the floor sounding loud and exaggerated to his captive. He clenched his bottom lip between his incredibly white teeth, towering over Roxanne and walking his long fingers up her chest, beginning to unbutton each small white circle one at a time. He knew it would drive Miss Ritchie crazy, feeling as thought the inevitable was being prolonged. Once he finally came down to the last button, he smirked, yanking the shirt open and leaving her in nothing but a sheer white bra.

"Delicious," his voice rolled in his throat, bringing one of the small spikes that lined his gloved wrist and slicing through the material, her bra falling open and her chest exposed to the blue skinned alien. Roxanne now had tears filling the bottoms of her big round eyes, letting them fall past the threshold and slide down her cheeks. Her chest was red from embarrassment, the color creeping up all the way to her face, blotching her peach skin rosey.

Getting down to his knees, Megamind crawled up between her legs, which were bound open by the ankles to the legs of the chair. Grasping both her breasts in his hands, he leaned forward, beginning to curl his tongue around her left nipple, his bright green eyes staring up at her terrorized expression, her eyes closed and lips trembling at his touch. Groaning against her flesh, he smirked, biting down on the small pink nub, causing Roxanne to cry out in pain. "Mmm, like that don't you?" he taunted her, squeezing her chest and rolling his hand back and fourth.

"N-no!" Roxanne cried, her entire body shaking. Megamind licked across his top row of teeth, moving backward to examine her lower half. It was his lucky day, Roxanne was wearing a tight, white pencil skirt. It was hiked up because of her seperated legs, and the villain could easily see her lacey pink panties contrasting underneath the knee length skirt. Looking up at her, he grinned, pinching the end of his leather glove on the index finger and sliding it off. Her eyes grew wide, her choking cries erupting louder and louder.

The brunette suddenly gasped, her small pink lips parting as Megamind's long finger slid her panties aside and plunged into her hole, bending and twisting inside of her. "Please no!" she sobbed, jerking her back forward as he slipped his middle finger in along side of his index, bringing them in and out slowly like he was savouring the wetness coating them. Pulling them out, he glared at his dripping fingers, reaching them to his lips and licking around them.

**Should I continue with this? Because I don't really know how I feel about it so far.**


	2. Part 2

**I appreciate all the feedback everyone! Very unexpected! On that note, I'd like to refer to the comments I got about MM being OOC; yes I know he's very out of character in this but I am trying to play off of MM's true dark side in this. I promise there will be fics to come with Roxy/MM romance! (If you guys want to give me any requests, that'd be lovely!)**

**WARNING****: Graphic rape, weapon use, and language. This chapter is going to be much more explicit than the last one so if you were a little freaked-out by the last chapter, I _VERY STRONGLY_ suggest you do not read this one. **

**I do not own Megamind. **

Desperately attempting to free her wrists, Roxanne's fingers were wriggling about, but to no avail as she shrieked, feeling Megamind's fingers rub against her again, entering. She could hear his short and low moans emanating from his throat, truly enjoying what he was doing to her.

Suddenly and all together his fingers were gone, leaving her empty as she opened her tightly shut eyes, seeing no villain between her legs. Then, beside her left ear, Roxanne heard something that sounded like a weapon charging up to fire. Her crystal eyes widened as she cautiously turned, staring straight into the end of some sort of futuristic, laser gun, Megamind giving a wicked smirk as he held it steady. "Please Megamind, don't do this…" Roxanne's voice was quiet, her lip quivering.

"My dear Roxanne, you don't actually think I would hurt you…do you?" Megamind darkly chuckled, his eyebrows furrowing and casting on his green eyes a sinful shadow.

"I promise I won't," he grinned, finger resting on the trigger of the weapon. "As long as you don't try to escape when I untie you."

Roxanne contemplated escaping, being her own hero, but that didn't seem like a battle she would win. Her mind went to so many dark places, only imagining what Megamind was going to do to her next. But right now, as she stared into the glowing end of the menacing gun, anything seemed better than dying. Biting back her small lip, she hung her head, not wanting to see the elation on her assailant's face when she uttered the words, "I won't."

"Wonderful!" He happily shouted, the gun still held tightly in his grip as he bent down, undoing the complicated knots one of his brain bots had tied earlier. When he stood back up, Roxanne was holding her own wrists, rubbing them as to try and soothe where the ropes had rubbed her. She suddenly felt Megamind's hand on the back of her open shirt, yanking her up from the chair and shoving her across the room toward what looked to be an experimentation table.

"Take off the skirt," Megamind ordered, the gun still pointed in her direction. Roxanne tried not to look at the weapon as she popped the button through, pushing the tight garment down her wide hips and letting it pool around her black high heels, kicking it away. Megamind's eyes became wide, seeing the sight he had craved for so long.

Powering down his weapon, the blue alien stepped towards Roxanne, taking her by the hips and turning her around, bending her over the cold, stainless steel table as he laid his gun beside her. She heard it clang against the table, Roxanne thought about taking the risk and grabbing it, but she pictured how it would go…not well.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Roxanne gasped, feeling Megamind's thin hands running up her well proportioned backside, squeezing. He slid his tongue across his teeth again, loving the way Roxanne's lacy pink thong was swallowed by her round ass. Taking the thin material in his hand, he fisted it, ripping it off of her body.

"Please, Megamind please, stop!" Roxanne shouted in an effort to stop him at what he was about to do, but he ignored her plea, taking his zipper in his hands and sliding it down. Pushing his leather pants around his thighs, he smirked, taking Roxanne by the shoulder and shoving her onto the floor. Resting on her shins, the brunette came face to face with the villain's exposed member.

The tears were back again as she glanced up at Megamind's face, seeing an expression of pure anticipation. "Put that pretty reporter mouth to work, _temptress_." He breathed, speaking slowly as he moved his hips, running his fingers through her short chocolate hair.

Before she could object again, the alien had occupied her mouth with his cock, sliding it between her lips. She squealed, feeling his fingers tug lightly at her hair, forcing her head to move back and fourth. "I always knew you'd be good at this," he commented, feeling her tongue wiggle on the underside of his length, the cool air rushing out of her nostrils as she struggled to breath. Roxanne hadn't known what to expect when he pulled down his pants, and when she got a good look at it, he was defiantly larger than human size.

Megamind's eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he closed his eyelids, feeling Miss Ritchie's lips stretch around his cock, taking him down her small throat. It was amazing, more than he could have wished for, and he never wanted it to stop, but he began to visualize the brunette bent over the table again, and he knew he needed more.

Pulling his cock out of her mouth, Roxanne sucked in a much needed breath before being hoisted back up onto her feet, bent back over in the same position she had been in earlier. Her chest was expanding as she attempted to catch her breath, when a scream tore from her mouth as Megamind thrusted forward, plunging himself inside of her.

Groaning, he could feel his length twitch inside of her pink heat. Roxanne closed her eyes, never feeling so full in her life.

"You like that Roxy?" Megamind sarcastically asked, pulling back out and peering down at her wet hole, rubbing the tip of his cock against it. Roxanne furrowed her eyebrows, just waiting for this nightmare to come to an end. After she didn't give an answer, Megamind grinned as he gripped her wide hips, shoving himself back inside of her dripping pussy. She cried out again, making the mad genius smile wickedly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Roxanne's small cries echoed through the room as Megamind continued to pound into her, his hands sliding up and down her arched back. She wanted to call out for Metro Man, her familiar hero, to come and save her from this torture like the countless times he had before, but what would be the point? He was gone.

Megamind loved the way her walls squeezed around his huge member, contracting every time he would push back in. His blue skin contrasted to perfectly as he watched his hips smack against her ass, and come back again, and this sight made his abdomen tighten, and he knew he was close. Nevertheless, he didn't bother pulling out, and kept on going until he was on the brink of loosing it.

Roxanne's eyes opened widely, feeling his cum suddenly spurt inside of her, filling her up and running down her thigh as Megamind finally pulled out, sighing as he watched her trembling form stayed put in her position. He pulled up his leather pants, stepping forward and tracing the red marks on Roxanne's backside where he had gripped her a little too hard. "Thanks so much Roxy," He leaned in, purring these words in her ear before he brought his hand forward, the knock-out gas held in his gloved grip.

As Roxanne began to sway into unconsciousness, she thought to herself, she would never see the seemingly innocent villain the same way again.


End file.
